Hot and Bothered
by Jollyolly
Summary: Tsuzuki's growing concern for Muraki is turning into something more. Can Muraki soothe his lover's anxiety? A Mur/Tsu ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Yami no Matsuei

Hot and Bothered

A/N: It's nice to be writing again. Thanks all for the reviews on the last story. So here's another little ficlet about Muraki and Tsuzuki. Enjoy!

* * *

**Day One**

The violet-eyed man paced the living room. Back and forth, back and forth...his steps on the thick carpet were brisk, his thoughts just as rampant.

_He's all right. He gave me a signal that he was all right and he would meet me here and I'll see for myself that he's all right. _

The guardian walked to the desk, picked up a book, set it back down, only to pick it back up again. His restless movements illustrating just how anxious he was though he kept trying to calm himself.

_He is all right. I would've sensed something otherwise. Right now, he's making a statement to those higher-ups. He insisted I wait for him here and he'll give me a full account of what happened. _

"Dammit!"

Tsuzuki threw the book across the room, narrowly missing a vase, landing on the blue armchair with a thud. The guardian turned on his heel, crossing his arms.

_Where the hell is he?! I swear, if he's not here by the time I count to ten..._

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki whirled around. Relief flooded through him, paralyzing him for a moment. So wrapped up in his anxious thoughts he didn't hear or sense Muraki's presence.

"I came as fast as I could. Unfortunately, your administration insisted I give a more detailed and precise accounting of my-oof!"

"Kazutaka!"

Tsuzuki had launched himself toward his lover, throwing his arms around Muraki's neck.

The silver blond steadied himself, his arms around the brunette.

"Are you all right?!" Tsuzuki pulled away, looking his lover over. "They told me you went off to face that demon by the clock tower and that's the last I heard!"

"Well, I..."

"And then the next thing I know, Kurakano said you were hit and being taking to Meifu!"

"They shouldn't have told you that..."

"Kazutaka! What do you mean by confronting a demon without backup?! Without me?! I thought we agreed to tell the other if something like this came up!"

"Asato, I assure you I had no intention of going alone," Muraki interjected. Gripping Tsuzuki by the shoulders, he faced his angry lover. "Believe me, Asato, I was going to notify you. Before I could that miserable imp was attacking an old man. I had to act. It all happened so quickly..."

Tsuzuki was shaking his head.

"No and no! I don't accept that. No!"

Tsuzuki glared up, violet eyes shooting sparks.

"Kazutaka, I don't care how 'harmless' you think a demon is or who's it attacking or what! You will not go off alone without a word to me!"

Seeing that fierce look on his lover's face, by no means was Muraki going to argue.

First, he knew how stubborn his lover could be on the matter of his safety. If the situation were reversed he would demand as much from Tsuzuki, so Muraki understood that point.

Second, his beloved looked so beautiful when he was angry. Violet eyes aflame, cheeks flushed and such a fiery look on his lovely resolute face.

Of course, Muraki wouldn't comment about that, as it would only anger the guardian further thinking he was trivializing the matter.

Instead, Muraki reached out to grasp both his lover's hands.

"Beloved, the situation called for a split-second decision. I admit, I should have called you when I sensed something was amiss. But, I wanted to better assess the matter and, frankly, to see if sending out an alarm was really necessary," Muraki explained.

Tsuzuki scowled deepened, so not happy.

"Our policy is to always work in pairs. And you breached that by going off alone!" Tsuzuki pressed the issue.

"Ah, but I am not a Meifu employee so I am not bound by Meifu rules," the doctor reminded his lover gently.

Tsuzuki blinked.

"Oh," Tsuzuki bit his lip at that realization, momentarily taken off guard.

_Damn! _

"But...but OUR policy is that WE work together! You and me! Us!" Tsuzuki shot back.

"Yes," Muraki replied, his voice level. "That is true. However, I go back to my original argument that if a situation calls for split-second decision and it's imperative that action is necessary and there is no time to call for backup then it would make more sense if..."

"All right, all right," Tsuzuki huffed. "I got it."

He crossed his arms turning his back on Muraki.

"But that's still no excuse for you doing what you did and not telling me!"

Muraki tilted his head to the side a bit, his brows knotting.

"Beloved, we must face the fact that at times there will be situations we each will face alone. Much as I want to be by your side every minute, it cannot be. I worry about your safety as well."

Tsuzuki, wound up from fretting about Muraki's well-being couldn't see the sense of his lover's logic. At least, not now.

Yanking the knotted tie from his collar, Tsuzuki walked toward the bedroom.

"Asato?"

"I'm going to take a shower," he replied curtly, marching across the room.

Muraki stood still for a few moments. Sighing, the doctor peeled off his coat and plopped into a nearby chair. Looking in the direction of the bedroom he wondered at his lover's behavior.

_He was worried about me. Right now, Asato needs time to cool off. Perhaps a hot meal and sweet will appease him..._

* * *

Tsuzuki set his hands against the slick shower tile, the water pounding into his scalp. He stood under the spray for a good several minutes going over what had happened.

_Why is Kazutaka being so stubborn?! Doesn't he understand that it's for his own good that he contact me before he goes running off and getting into trouble! He could have been hurt or...knocked out or..._

Slapping the wall, Tsuzuki makes a grab for the soap and proceeds to lather his wet skin with furious strokes.

_He knows I worry...that it drives me crazy not knowing where he's at and what he's up to...why doesn't he just stay with me all the time and then...I won't...feel so...so..._

Tsuzuki's hands still. frowning, he shakes his head.

_Wait...that's not right...it's unreasonable for Kazutaka to be with me...all the time..._

_Strange..._

These feelings of restlessness at such a level. It was strange that he was feeling especially anxious and nervous. His concern for his lover's safety, well, there would always be that, that would never go away.

_But this..._

These feelings were entirely different. It was as though the very thought of Muraki not being by him, of not being able to reach out and physically touch the man...

Tsuzuki took a deep breath and continued to soap himself up.

Taking another deep breath, he mentally clears his head of these troublesome thoughts, so unlike him. He saw for himself Muraki was in one piece and not the worst for wear. In fact, if anything, Muraki was making perfect sense in his argument.

_Why did I act like that? Kazutaka's right and I acted like such a brat... _

Sighing, Tsuzuki scolded himself for going off the handle earlier.

_The main thing is Kazutaka is all right and that's all I care about...I'll apologize and make it up to him..._

Determined to set things right, the guardian hurriedly finished his washing.

TBC

* * *

A/N: What is going on with Tsuzuki? Please leave a review and it will be much appreciated! Until next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hot and Bothered Draft

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I'm working on that as I speak...

* * *

**Day Two**

"Will you try again, please?"

In the company break room, Tsuzuki takes a gulp of lukewarm coffee and grimaces at the bitter taste. Crushing the styrofoam cup, he bangs his fist against the table, ignoring the curious stares from other Meifu employees.

_This is crazy! Why is it so hard for them to find Kazutaka? Either he's in his office or he's not!_

Standing up, Tsuzuki tosses the cup into a bin and walks to the large window.

He had been on the phone with the hospital for an enternity (for it felt like an eternity) wanting to talk to his lover and now they couldn't seem to locate him.

_There's no reason for Kazutaka NOT to be there. This is a regular work day, isn't it?!_

"Hello, yes?"

The caller clearly didn't have good news, as Tsuzuki's lips pressed into a hard line, his brows furrowed.

"What do you mean, he's not there?! He has to be there! He's an important doctor and..what? Of course, I tried his cell phone! That's why I'm calling you!"

Tsuzuki huffed and slammed his hand against the wall.

"Listen, there is an important matter that I must discuss with Muraki-sensei and you're not helping!"

Hisoka, who had just entered the break room, witnessed his partner's agitation with surprise.

What in the world could be causing Tsuzuki to act this way?

The teenager slowly walked toward his partner getting Tsuzuki's end of the conversation. Whatever it was, the older man was not happy. And judging by the aura he was giving off, Hisoka could tell Tsuzuki wasn't about to cool off anytime soon.

Tsuzuki had been acting strange for two days now.

What could be pissing him off like this?

"I left three messages already and...huh? Well, fine! Okay, leave him_ another _message and stress the fact that it's important!"

Tsuzuki snapped the phone closed and shoved it into his pocket, his shoulders tense and hunched over.

_Kazutaka...where are you?...I want to see you..I've GOT to..._

"Tsuzuki?"

"Oh, Hisoka. What...what is it?"

Tsuzuki pulled his attention to his young partner, his eyes darting toward the door, running a hand through his hair. "Chief need to see me?"

"No," Hisoka watched Tsuzuki's manner, assessing. "Just getting myself some tea. You all right? You sounded pretty mad on the phone..."

"What? Oh, that," Tsuzuki shrugged, and plopped into the chair across from his partner.

"Just trying to get a hold of Kazutaka and he doesn't seem to be at the hospital which is strange considering that's where he works. And if he was in a meeting or performing surgery or consulting with patients you would think they would know and tell a person...!" Tsuzuki's tirade launching all over again.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka frowned.

Tsuzuki's aura seemed to be emitting sparks. Actual little purple sparks and purple/red whorls.

Fascinating.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki noticed his partner's concerned stare and it rankled him. "I mean...Kazutaka should be there."

_I just want to talk to Kazutaka...nothing's wrong with that..._

Hisoka took a sip of tea.

It was obvious to him that his partner was not acting himself. But from the aura Tsuzuki gave off there wasn't anything sinsiter or menacing possessing him. So what could it be?

"Tsuzuki, why do you have to contact Muraki? Is it important?"

The brunette blinked, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Um, well, I just want to...to talk to him," Tsuzuki stammered. "It isn't...that is, it's not a life or death thing but just that I want to make sure he's...he's all right."

Hisoka tilted his head.

"Why wouldn't he be?" the teen pressed.

Tsuzuki frowned at the query. He couldn't explain it to himself why it was of the upmost importance to talk to his lover just that it was...very important.

"I just...I want to...talk to him," Tsuzuki finished lamely. His shoulder slumped.

_Why in the world am I acting so...crazed...?! _

Tsuzuki just parted with his lover a few hours ago. Muraki smiled and sent him off with an embrace and a kiss as he did every morning.

_Have a good day, beloved. See you tonight..._

At that time, Tsuzuki was feeling calmer being in his lover's presence. In fact, the brunette touched and cuddled his lover more than he usually did. If Muraki noticed anything different in his lover's behavior, he didn't mention it.

But it seemed the minute Tsuzuki got to Meifu, the minute he sat down at his desk, his thoughts turned to wanting to see Muraki. Now, that feeling was ratcheting even higher as the day wore on.

"Ah, here you two are."

Tatsumi strode in, clipboard in hand.

"I understand you've turned in the daily reports and I need clarification on a few points."

Noticing the look on Tsuzuki's face, the secretary pushed his wire glasses along the bridge of his nose.

"Tsuzuki, are you feeling all right?"

Tsuzuki shot up from his seat, the chair clattering to the floor.

"Why is everyone asking me that?! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

The drone of chatter in the room stopped. Hisoka's green eyes grew wide. Tatsumi's brow quirked. Clearing his throat, the secretary regarded Tsuzuki cooly.

"Excuse me, Tsuzuki, but it would seem to me that you mostly certainly are not fine," Tatsumi said, voice frosty. "Would you follow me, please." Turning on his heel, Tatsumi marched to the door not bothering to see whether Tsuzuki followed or not.

Tsuzuki stood stock still for several moments. Then, righting the fallen chair, he followed his collegue. Not a word was spoken until they reached Tatsumi's office. Hisoka trailed behind and slipped into the room as well.

Behind his desk, Tatsumi put his hands together, the clear blue of his eyes gleaming behind wire-rimmed glasses.

"Now, Tsuzuki, will you please tell me, calmly, what is troubling you?"

Tsuzuki swallowed.

"I don't know," he replied, his voice soft. "I'm sorry, Tatsumi, for causing a scene."

Tatsumi regarded his friend for a moment.

"Then why did you, Tsuzuki? If there's anything, anything at all, upsetting you..."

"But that's just it!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "I don't know what's wrong with me! It's just that...that..."

Hisoka stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Tatsumi-san. Maybe I can clarify. Tsuzuki's aura is...off kilter."

Tsuzuki whirled around.

"Explain, Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi leaned back in the leather chair and motioned for the teenager to take a seat.

Hisoka nodded and sat down.

"Well, yesterday I noticed Tsuzuki's aura was a different shade than what it is normally."

"Different shade?" Tatsumi frowned. "As in color?"

"Yes. Everyone has different colors eminating from them that when I focus I can see as well as sensing their emotions. Tsuzuki's has been emitting darker shades of his normal colors and I noticed this yesterday," Hisoka leaned closer. "Today, they're coming out even more."

"Wait, what?!"

Tsuzuki went up to his partner. "What do you mean, 'since yesterday'?!"

"Obviously, Tsuzuki, your behavior has been...different," Tatsumi's blue eyes stared pointedly at the brunette.

"And I, myself, have just witnessed your outburst in the break room. Now, if Kurosaki-kun is picking up changes in your aura then it's imperative that we get to the root of what it is that is causing you to act out."

"But that's just it!" Tsuzuki clamped his mouth shut at the sight of the secretary's stern face. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and inhaled deep into his lungs, willing himself to get a grip.

However, he could feel his blood pressure rising and knew it would not do to rant at the secretary thus possibly docking him a week's pay. He had to remain calm.

"I know I've been...not myself," Tsuzuki began. "But once I talk to Kazutaka I know that seeing him, I'll be..."

"Muraki?" Tatsumi bristled a little. Seeing Hisoka turn his head in his direction, Tatsumi shifted in his seat. "What does Muraki have to do with this?"

"I just need to talk to him. I can't explain why exactly. Just that...that his voice...hearing him will help me..." Tsuzuki struggled with his answer and knew he wasn't making much sense.

He glanced at the secretary, cheeks warm.

"Help you, in what way?" Tatsumi pressed. "Did you two argue? Tsuzuki, you know that your personal issues with the doctor do not belong in the workplace."

"No!" Tsuzuki shook his head.

Hisoka blinked.

Tsuzuki's brilliant violet aura shot up almost to the ceiling. It wasn't frightening or menancing. Hisoka had ruled out a demon's influence. But there was something definitely demon-like that seemed to be present. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Excuse me?"

"Tatsumi, we didn't argue or anything like that. Kazutaka has been out of my sight since this morning and I...I feel that if I don't see him or talk to him...I'll...I'll..."

Tsuzuki buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way!"

Alarmed, Tatsumi sat up straight.

"Tsuzuki? Is Muraki in danger?"

"No, no," Tsuzuki's voice muffled. "He's not hurt or anything. But he's not here with me!"

Truly baffled, Tatsumi looked at Hisoka.

"Tatsumi-san, there's no sinister demon possession or dark auras. Tsuzuki's state is confusion and frustration and...and..." Hisoka went red, looking down. "Um, well, lust..."

Tatsumi's brows shot up.

"Lust?"

Tsuzuki lifted his head.

"I'm pretty sure that it has to do with Tsuzuki's demon side," Hisoka explained.

Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Tsuzuki, is this true? Are you feeling...a high degree of...well, that is to say...something of a sexual nature?"

"I..," Tsuzuki bit his lip, brows puckered.

_My demon side...? _

Were his lustful thoughts magnified by his demon heritage?

All this maddening frustration was manifesting because Tsuzuki couldn't physically be with his lover. Just thinking about Muraki...his satin white skin, his sparkling silver eyes, his lush soft lips was a huge part of the reason why Tsuzuki wanted him near. If only to kiss and caress and lick and _bite_ every square inch of that beautiful body.

And these thoughts were driving Tsuzuki crazy with want.

Tsuzuki blushed and looked at his lap, clasping his hands.

_What was going on?!_

"Tsuzuki, if those...er...feelings for Muraki are going to be a distraction here then I would advise you take care of it," the secretary's tone severe.

"I don't need to leave-"

"Yes, you do," Tatsumi interjected. "I cannot risk any more such outbursts and I can see you are not paying attention to your job." He sat back down. "Now, I hope that whatever it is it's not serious. And fortuntely, right now, there is no case and your paperwork is up-to-date."

"But Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki protested.

He didn't want whatever was happening to him to affect his job. He didn't want his friends questioning his sanity or thinking he couldn't control the situation. Especially something so personal.

How embarrassing!

"Tsuzuki, the matter is closed. Please take advantage of the time off and contact Muraki to get to the bottom of your problem," the secretary stressed. He sighed, his eyes softening.

"Understand that whatever is going on, Tsuzuki, we're here to help," Tatsumi assured his friend.

Tsuzuki gave a weak smile in return.

"Thanks, Tatsumi..." He turned to his partner. "Hisoka. I know you guys want what's best."

The brunette stood up. "I'll talk to Kazutaka and...and get this straightened out. Sorry about earlier."

Tsuzuki bowed and walked through the door, closing it behind him.

"Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi turned to the teenager. "Tsuzuki is all right, isn't he? You would have said something otherwise, ne?"

"Tsuzuki is fine as far as a dark entity in possession of him. No signs of that, Tatsumi-san," Hisoka stressed.

The teenager shrugged. "His being out-of-sorts is nothing more than an irrational need to see Muraki. And there is the...um, lust part."

Tatsumi steepled his fingers together, elbows resting on the desk, colbalt eyes gleaming.

"So why it's happening and what's causing his irrationality is the mystery," the secretary sighed. "If you say Tsuzuki is all right, he is all right. We will trust Tsuzuki in finding answers."

It was no use. Another call to the hospital, another dead end. Muraki simply was not there. In a fit of anger, Tsuzuki hurled a book across the room, smashing a vase in the process. And he wasn't sorry in the least.

Right now, the guardian couldn't seem to calm down.

After a quick trip to the hospital and seeing for himself that his lover was nowhere on site and being told that the doctor was most likely in the research library or in conference in another location, Tsuzuki had no choice but to return home.

_Where in the world could he be?! Doesn't Kazutaka know I'm trying to reach him? Doesn't he care?!_

Tsuzuki swallowed the lump in his throat, tears welling up. He wiped his eyes.

_Kazutaka doesn't care...he's doing this on purpose knowing full well how it's affecting me and he just doesn't care..._

Tsuzuki sniffed, now using both hands to brush away the tears. He couldn't stop and the harder he tried the more tears came brimming over.

That was it. He was definitely having a breakdown. How else could he explain this flood of emotions rising to the surface? He knew he was somewhat emotional but this was getting way out of hand. What was worst was that his lover seemed to be ignoring him completely. At least that was what it felt like to Tsuzuki.

_He's staying away and...and he doesn't care...probably doesn't love me..._

With a stifled sob, Tsuzuki fell onto the bed burying his tear-streaked face into a soft pillow.

* * *

Muraki peered into the dark room barely able to make out the figure on the bed. Flinging his coat to a nearby chair, the doctor crossed the room and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Beloved..."

Kneeling down, Muraki sighed deeply. He stretched out a hand to brush away dark strands from his lover's brow, smoothing it away. Tsuzuki, sprawled on the wide bed was fast asleep and didn't look like he would rouse anytime soon.

He must have cried himself to exhaustion. His tear-stained face told as much to Muraki.

_My poor beloved..._

"I'm sorry, Asato" he whispered.

Muraki leaned over brushing his lips over his lover's forhead and down to a cheek. Taking Tsuzuki's hand in his, he kissed the slim knuckles.

"It's hard, I know, beloved. But in a few hours your suffering will come to an end, I promise."

Placing a kiss on a damp cheek, Muraki stood up.

After a quick spell, Tsuzuki was snug under the covers and a few minutes later Muraki laid beside him, arms wrapped tight.

_It can't be but a few hours more now..._

TBC

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens! What exactly is going on with Tsuzuki? And does Muraki have a clue? Please give me encourgement by posting a review...it makes me happy and feeds my muse. Until next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is! So sorry for the long wait but, again, life gets in the way. I hope all will be explained in this chapter as to why Tsuzuki was acting so...unlike himself.

I want to give a HUGE shout-out to a dear friend, Leeanne, who has helped me big time in proofing, editing, and setting the tone to this story. She kept me focused and let me know when I strayed. HUGS, Poppy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Day Three

_What are you saying?! What do you mean you don't love me?! Kazutaka!..Wait! Y-you're leaving me?! _

_I don't understand! Wait! Don't go! Talk to me!_

_KAZUTAKA! _

Tsuzuki bolted upright, wild-eyed and panting hard.

_What the hell?! _

Tsuzuki passed a shaking hand over his face, startled to find it damp, stifling a sob.

_A..a..dream?_

Tsuzuki's face crumpled and with a sob he buried his face in his hands.

_But it seemed so real!_

In his dream...No.

Nightmare. Muraki stood before him, beautiful and proud, and declared that he was leaving, that he didn't love Tsuzuki...never loved him, in fact, and that this was the end.

_But he's here with me now and..._

With a gasp, Tsuzuki lifted his head and turned only to see an empty space beside him.

_He's not here? But..._

Looking around, the guardian became aware of the darkened room, the absolute silence of the place. Checking the table clock, Tsuzuki blinked at what it showed.

7:47 PM

_7:47 PM?! How is that possible?! _

Scrambling out of bed Tsuzuki ran to the window, throwing the drapes open showing a clear nighttime sky splattered with stars.

_I slept the day away?! But I wasn't that tired! Why didn't Kazutaka wake me?_

A horrible thought bolted in his head, he clutched the curtains hard.

_No...please, God...no..._

Turning around slowly, a cold dread of fear in the pit of his stomach, Tsuzuki walked stiffly to the wardrobe and stood in front of it. Hands shaking and heart pounding, Tsuzuki swallowed hard, bracing himself.

Murmuring a quick prayer, he flung the doors wide.

Muraki's clothes hung neatly within.

With a grateful cry, Tsuzuki crumpled to his knees waves of relief washing over his trembling frame.

_Kazutaka didn't leave me! He didn't leave...He didn't!_

_But..._

But in a sense, Muraki did leave. He never woke Tsuzuki up last night nor did he wake his lover this morning which was so unlike Muraki. This whole situation wasn't making sense. And Tsuzuki...those feelings have come back more intensely. He couldn't shake his uneasiness and doubt and fear that his lover..._his mate, _wasn't here.

Tsuzuki struggled up on shaky legs.

_Kazutaka HAS left me. He HAS left me...without a word...he's...GONE!_

His hands clenched into tight fists, so angry. Hurt and rage and rolled over the brunette, rational thoughts burning away like so much dried wood.

_He's avoiding me because he's found someone else..._

Violet eyes flared. Throwing one of the closet doors shut, he barely registered that it cracked and broke off its hinges so mired was he in a thick haze of jealousy.

_He threw me away and thinks that I'll let it go..._

The guardian slammed the other door relishing in hearing the splintering of wood.

_I'll find Kazutaka wherever he is and...and I'll...I'll drag him back here and...I'll remind him to whom he belongs...!_

* * *

Muraki pinched and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

It was turning out to be an extraordinarily long day.

A conference with two doctors, patient consultations, and a meeting plan to outline had filled the doctor's morning. A minor surgery, another conference, and patients took up the afternoon.

Leaving so early had helped in making a dent of today's workload and he had managed to catch a nap on his lunch break but he knew it was at the price of his lover's feelings.

He could only imagine what Tsuzuki was going through.

_I'm sure he thinks I've abandoned him..._

Muraki shook his head.

He couldn't allow himself to feel guilty over this. It was the natural order of things and now that it has happened Muraki couldn't interfere even if it meant soothing his lover's anxieties.

_It has to come to this...much as it hurts him and me now... he'll understand afterwards..._

With a sigh, Muraki prayed it come soon if only to relieve his lover of those negative feelings. It would be a matter of hours now. When he left that morning, his lover had been dead to the world, nothing could wake him. It as though his body was in a state of hibernation. And Muraki knew the longer he kept away, away from Tsuzuki's sight, the faster Tsuzuki's need for him would intensify.

So he had tucked his lover in, kissed his cheek, and started his day.

_I love you, Asato...so very much..._

Separation was necessary.

_I hope he doesn't do too much damage to the place..._

Muraki couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of their house a smoking pile of rubble when he got back. In fact, just imagining Tsuzuki all fired up and furious, his beautiful face all scowls and outrage made Muraki weak with desire.

He shook himself mentally.

_Such thoughts won't do..._

Clearing his throat, the doctor walked down the corridor to his office, stopped along the way by a nurse inquiring about a patient. Afterwards, a reflective Muraki came to the front door of the office and stepped inside.

Snapping on the light, he perused his clipboard. There were a few calls to make, nothing too pressing. Glancing at the clock he had a few minutes to grab a cup of coffee at the cafeteria and outline the meeting's agenda.

He had just taken about five steps when a gust of air and a violet vapor filled the room.

Whirling around, Muraki gasped in surprise.

_Asato_

Tsuzuki.

All pent-up fury personified. Violets glittering, slender body barely leashed with unbridled tension.

Muraki registered faintly that the brunette was attired in his familiar black trench over a pair dark jeans, shirtless and without shoes. That olive chest bare and gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat.

Before Muraki could get two words out, Tsuzuki marched right up to him, violets darkened with purpose. The doctor had never seen his lover so enraged...so_...predatory._ He gave an involuntary shiver, the pit of his stomach fluttering.

"You will not leave me."

Tsuzuki ground the words out between gritted teeth.

_Leave?_

In a flash, Muraki's mouth was smothered, a vice-like grip around his neck. The clipboard he held slipped from his fingers with a clatter. Tsuzuki's fevered body pressed up hard against the taller man's, their mouths sealed in a bruising kiss.

Muraki's senses reeled. It was a sudden, sultry, possessive kiss and Muraki responded by instinct pulling his lover into his arms and returning it.

Tsuzuki shuddered, pulling away, plum-colored eyes narrowed into slits as though something displeased him. Burying his lips against Muraki's smooth throat, the guardian licked and bit the white flesh as his hands pulled the white lab coat.

"Did you think you could leave me, Kazutaka?! Did you think I would allow it?! Don't you know...that's impossible?!"

"Asato...wait," Muraki groaned.

Ignoring him, Tsuzuki ripped the doctor's lab coat off his shoulders and grabbed for the white shirt. The thin fabric tearing like paper in his frantic hands. Now, those hands dove in and roved over Muraki's bare chest and flat abdomen.

"I won't wait! You've left me...and you expect me...to be all right about it!"

Muraki groaned again, overwhelmed.

It was happening so fast! So much quicker than he had anticipated. If Muraki didn't take this elsewhere soon, they'd be on the floor soon rutting like crazed animals. He made another attempt.

"Beloved...wait! I..."

"No!"

Tsuzuki's hands stroked all over Muraki's velvet skin.

"How dare you call me 'beloved' and ignore me, Kazutaka?! I won't stand for it!"

Tsuzuki leaned forward to plant open-mouthed kisses on his lover's collarbone, licking a path down to a hard nipple. Capturing it between his lips, the brunette lapped at it while his hands clawed at his lover's trousers.

Muraki tossed his head back, his lust spiking. Clutching at the brunette's shoulders, Muraki did his best to hold him still.

"We can go somewhere else! Let me apologize to you properly, Asato!"

Tsuzuki shook his head, burying his face in the crook of the doctor's warm throat, a muffled sob escaping.

"Why?" he whimpered. "Why, Kazutaka? How could you think of going away? I thought...I thought you loved me, Kazutaka..."

Muraki blinked at the sudden change. Tsuzuki's emotions were clearly all over the spectrum. From outraged and scorned to desperate and broken.

"I do, beloved! With all my heart! Let me take you away. Let's go together now where I can show you how much I love you," Muraki pleaded, silver eyes scanning his lover's features. "Please, Asato, let me take you home. I want nothing more than to tell you...show you how precious you are to me and how much you-"

"No!" The guardian sobbed out. "You'll just go away again..!"

"I won't!" Muraki grasped Tsuzuki's arms giving a small shake. "Beloved, I swear to you on my life, we will go togeth-umph!"

In the next instant, Muraki found himself on his back as Tsuzuki had pushed him down on the large oak desk, still ripping away his tattered shirt.

_He's so much stronger...!_

Muraki was ravished by kisses and bites and licks along his throat and chest, his groin tightening to the point of pain. It was now or never. He had to chant the spell. He manage to recite the first few words only to take in a sharp breath.

Tsuzuki made an attempt at unbuckling his trousers, his hands frantic at pulling off the belt.

"Asato, wait!"

Muraki grabbed at Tsuzuki's wrists, struggling at pushing him off the fly of his trousers.

_This is a switch...usually, I am the one initiating..._

With a sob, Tsuzuki gave up at that only to grab at his lover's silver hair. Eyes wide, Muraki stilled.

"Asato?"

Anyone could walk in, witness the scene and deduce that the doctor was being attacked by a deranged patient. All sorts of chaos could result. It would be very hard to explain to the authorities what was going on.

Muraki could lock the door with a wave his hand and take care of his lover then and there. But as Tsuzuki was half-crazed with passion, no telling how vocal he could get and how much damage would result. A demon denied of his desires would be a dangerous creature to behold.

And Muraki did not want any interference from humans at this ritual.

Tsuzuki's purple eyes roamed over his lover's features, his hips grinding into Muraki. Biting his lip hard, the silver blonde clutched at the brunette's hips, trying to still him.

"Please, Kazutaka...don't leave me...please don't go away and leave me...I'd die if you loved another..."

Muraki took in the sight of his lover's eyes washed with unshed tears, that beautiful face sad and tormented. It was enough to break the silver blonde's heart.

_NOW!_

Muraki focused and chanted the vanishing spell. In an instant they dissipated into a silver/violet mist.

* * *

Their feet touched on soft grass. Muraki had materialized them both to the outdoors of their large garden. In the center, a wide bed of deep red linen and pillows of various sizes were scattered about. Velvet red rose petals sprinkled about gave contrast to the dark green grass.

Muraki had arranged for an altar of sorts. A demon in the full light of the moon would come fully into their power.

And if Tsuzuki noticed the unusual setting he made no comment, his eyes remained fixated on the silver blonde. Muraki lifted his hands to remove Tsuzuki's coat but was given a hard push instead. With a jolt, he fell on his back and stared up in surprise.

This was not the slow, romantic scene he had envisioned.

"A-asato..?"

"Why weren't you here when I woke up this morning, Kazutaka?" The guardian's voice was even, laced with steel. "Why didn't you return any of the _dozens _of messages I left for you, hmm?"

As he talked, Tsuzuki stripped off his trench, throwing it aside. His bare chest gleamed with a slight sheen of sweat, dark nipples peaked. Muraki blinked, clearly not used to this side of his lover. Swallowing, Muraki's brain scrambled, thrown off by the question and his lover's lean naked torso.

"I...I had an early call at the hospital, Asato," he explained, keeping his voice neutral but his heart throbbed. "Patients that needed my attention."

Violets narrowed. A muscle in the angled jaw twitched.

"Patients?"

Muraki nodded.

He knew giving that reason for his being away from Tsuzuki was 'goading' his lover into feeling insecure of their bond. But it was for Tsuzuki. The demon inside him needed to be pushed. For the doctor there was that sense of not knowing just how possessive his lover would be that excited him.

"Patients? You had _patients_ that needed your attention?"

Muraki winced inwardly at the accusatory tone underlining the hurt. Tsuzuki clenched his fists, knuckles turned white. His whole body seemed to crackle with tension.

"Yes, of course. It is my duty and I am a doctor after all."

Muraki kept his voice cool and flippant despite the pounding of his heart, making him somewhat faint. With a snarl, Tsuzuki pounced on the bed, straddling the silver blonde, his hands clawing at the silk shirt, tearing and ripping.

"You had patients?! PATIENTS?!"

The guardian grabbed at Muraki's trouser fronts, the leather belt tore away like so much paper in Tsuzuki's hands. All the while he growled in frustration.

Muraki was trembling in anticipation, arousal, and a bit of fear. How different it was to be the one dominated and helpless. Different but not unwelcome. Silver eyes scanned his lover's scowling features, unable to help but notice how, even in this state, Tsuzuki truly was a beauty. A beautiful violet-eyed demon of raw strength and power and virility.

With trousers and underwear completely off and tossed, Tsuzuki zeroed in on his lover's semi-erect member, wrapping his hand around it and applying some pressure. He ignored the sharp gasp.

"I don't give a _damn _about patients and _duty_," Tsuzuki ground out, his face a thunderous storm. "Your only duty_,_ _Doctor_Muraki Kazutaka_, _is to me!"

Firmly in hand, Tsuzuki grasped the erection at the root. Groaning, Muraki fell back and squirmed gripping at the brunette's shoulders, his mind spiraling. The guardian gave it another firm squeeze. Leaning close, Tsuzuki wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the silver blonde's throat, this a loving caress.

"It isn't right that you think of others before me, Kazutaka. I don't like it. At all."

His warm breath gusted against the soft ear. A shiver of want passed through Muraki, his lover's displeasure making his cock strain against the restricting hold. His naked skin prickled in the balmy evening air raising goose-flesh.

"I don't..." he whispered in reply knowing full well it wouldn't appease his lover in the slightest. "I only think of you...*gasp*...!"

As if to confirm this, his cock was given another healthy squeeze. Muraki groaned aloud, squirming his hips, his bare buttocks rubbing against soft sheets. His long fingers dug into Tsuzuki's shoulders attempting to pull him close.

"No, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki pulled back, eyes half-lidded, a slight smirk. "You will not touch me."

The guardian removed his fingers from the milky throat and tapped his lover's wrist. A feeling of heaviness clamped Muraki's arm to the bed, now immoveable. Another tap pinned the other wrist on the other side of the silver blonde's head.

"Asato?"

This darker side of Tsuzuki seemed to be emphasizing the guardian's desires and needs to a ramped-up degree. A demon reaffirming his position, strengthening their bond. Muraki took in a large breath in effort to calm but it helped very little. The excitement of what lay ahead was just too heady.

Tsuzuki plucked the wire-rimmed spectacles from his lover's face setting them somewhere aside.

"Your eyes..." he whispered in wonder as though seeing them for the first time. "Such beautiful eyes. They catch the light like diamonds, Kazutaka. They sparkle and dance whenever I look at you...why do you hide them?"

Muraki couldn't speak. Tsuzuki's shy nature hindered him at times to speak sweet romantics things but it didn't matter to the silver blonde as he adored his lover's sweet shy nature. But this...this demon blood that ran hot through his Tsuzuki's veins didn't seem so hindered.

"These glasses...I don't understand...you don't need them..."

"I reveal myself only to you, Asato! My eyes are only for you..." Muraki encouraged more touches.

A beautiful smile.

"Yes. Yes, for me. Only for me, Kazutaka."

Tsuzuki lifted himself up to rest on his haunches, a small jar appearing in his hand. Dipping his fingers in the slick substance, he parted the white muscular thighs wide his eyes greedy at the vision of his lover so vulnerable.

Muraki met his lover's gaze, his chest heaving, despite being exposed in such a way. On the contrary, his cock hardened in anticipation.

A hand skimmed the inside of the silver blonde's thigh, inserted two digits then three, pumping and probing deep, his other hand stroking the heavily veined erection, pleased the way his lover bucked and groaned and thrashed in an attempt to get more from the exploring fingers.

For several minutes, Tsuzuki finger-fucked the beautiful body splayed before him, violet eyes glittering at the erotic sight that was his lover who panted and moaned, the white skin slick with sweat, muscles rippling in the grey light.

"Yes...that's it..." he encouraged, speeding up his thrusts, fascinated at the way the silver blonde tossed his head from side to side. "You'll not ignore me again, will you, Kazutaka?"

"I...I...Unnghh!"

Muraki's cock arrowed straight up, the bundle of nerves deep inside rubbed over and over by wicked fingers.

"Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki continued this mad teasing, those violet eyes narrowing. "Are you going to ignore me in the future?"

"N-no! I...I never meant...I mean...ohhhhhh..." Muraki couldn't think much less speak. His lover's fingers were driving him ever crazier and he rolled his hips without shame, wanting that delicious stimulation so he could fall over that edge. His thick cock bobbed and glistened aching and hard.

But...

Tsuzuki pulled his hand away, that scowl darkening his face. Silver eyes flew open. What was happening? Why did he stop? He was so close...

"You'll say whatever I want to hear, ne?" Tsuzuki reached down to his groin, slicking up his own penis with the substance. He lifted his lover's hips moving closer between the open thighs.

"Not true!"

Muraki knew it would be pointless for him to try to gain control. Anything he said would be taken as defiance. Besides, his lover was only interested in reaffirming their bond. But the silver blonde couldn't deny the excitement of being dominated. It certainly didn't happen often.

"It IS true!"

Tsuzuki's cock sinks into Muraki. Groaning at the tightness, the guardian lowers his dark head, biting his lower lip.

"Yesss..."

Thick, dark bangs obscured the shining violets. Giving his pelvis a twist the guardian groaned deep in his chest. THIS was what he yearned for, why he had been so frantic these past days. This indescribable pleasure of coupling, of coming home, of contentment. Shuddering, Tsuzuki savored his lover's heated depths, his cock sheathed to the hilt.

"Kazutaka..." he breathed. Tsuzuki threw back his head, his fingers digging into the solid muscle of his lover's hips. Drops of sweat dewed and dripped from chest to nipples to flat plane of his stomach. "I've...unngh...missed this...I don't...*pant*... don't take you often enough..."

Muraki hissed, arching his back, the fullness uncomfortable at first but the first pangs of pain began to lessen since this is certainly not the first time his body had been taken by his lover. Eyes shut tight, he took several deep breaths, shifting his hips, the thick cock sliding even further.

There. That was better. Silver eyes blinked open and peering up, Muraki's heart skipped a beat at the sight above him.

"Asato..."

His beloved loomed over him, his silhouette against the deepening night sky with the light of the moon shining behind made for an ethereal creature. Tsuzuki settled himself, pushing Muraki's knees wider and pulled out leaving the crown embedded.

"Why...why you don't want to be with me...Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki's voice laced with hurt yet in contrast to the fingers digging into the muscles of his lover's buttocks.

Muraki shook his head , his eyes pleading.

"Beloved, how can you think that I would-"

"I don't think, I KNOW!" Those lovely eyes blazed a purple fire as Tsuzuki gave a forceful thrust. "No word! No concern! None!"

With each accusation, the guardian pistoned his hips back and forth, sheathing his cock again and again into his lover's moist heat. "I...I won't LET you go, Kazutaka! Never! You're mine!"

The silver blonde gasped at the assault, tugging at the restraints. It should have been painful, the brutal way his lover was fucking him, but Muraki took an indescribable thrill from it. Tossing his head back, Muraki bounced his hips to meet each thrust, his cock drooling.

"Yes...yes...yours!"

Tsuzuki leaned down, stopping. Dazed, Muraki blinked and looked up, chest heaving, deprived of that delicious friction.

"Yes. You are mine, Kazutaka," the guardian drawled. Reaching down, his fingers pinched the plump testicles then rolled them in his palm, loving the way his silver-eyed angel moaned, the way a bead of sweat dripped down his temple. "Mine and no one else's."

"Don't...don't stop," Muraki whispered. "Beloved...I am yours..." He rotated his hips and lifted his long legs to wrap around his lover's waist, wanting to push the brunette's cock deeper inside.

"Mine," Tsuzuki whispered back and murmured a spell. Muraki's legs unhooked, bent at the knees and spread wide by an invisible force preventing further movement.

"All mine. Only mine."

The beautiful demon regarded his 'prey' sprawled so wantonly before him, the white skin sheened with sweat, thighs wide and that beautiful cock thick, hard, so erotic. Tsuzuki licked his lips, his hands gliding up his lover's alabaster chest, brushing over the pink nipples.

A shiver passed through Muraki while his lover played and teased his receptive body, the thick cock still unmoving inside him. With a bounce the silver blonde hoped to remind Tsuzuki to continue what he had started, give him what he wanted. But the guardian had no such intention. With what Muraki could only describe as an 'evil' grin, the brunette pinched a hard nipple and pushed forward, sliding deliciously to the hilt.

"Yessss," Muraki encouraged, glad he wouldn't be denied, eager for more.

His delight was short-lived.

Tsuzuki reached a hand between them gathering his lover's erection at the base. Planting one foot on the mattress for leverage, the brunette pulled out...slowly...

Silver eyes widened in 'horror' at this change of pace. His lover WAS evil! Muraki couldn't buck or thrash as the restraints on both wrists and legs prevented him. He attempted to plead his case.

"Asato...I would never...abandon you when you...*gasp*...when...when...Uunngghhh!"

Impossible to explain anything when he was laid out like this for Tsuzuki to do as he pleased. Muraki let out a lusty groan, his cock constricted in Tsuzuki's hand turned a dark red as his lover slid back and forth and back and forth at such a maddening slow rhythm. The silver blonde rubbed his cheek against the satin sheets, brows furrowed as he panted, his body flushed and slick.

"You did," Tsuzuki breathed, biting his lip when an especially sharp ripple ran through his cock. "You know you did...Kazutaka...and I...oooohhh...I won't...*pant*...forgive you..."

Muraki squirmed at the exquisite torture, his cock swelling and pulsating to the umpth degree as his lover carried on fucking him at this snail's pace. Moaning and gasping, the silver blonde attempted another plea.

"F-forgive me...beloved...let me...uunggh...pleasure you...let me show you...*pant*...how sorry I am...please..." Muraki's silken voice gave way to whimper.

Tsuzuki gave a throaty chuckle. "Not...not until I've had you...Kazutaka...again and...*groan* again...*pant*and again..."

Time all but blurred to Muraki as Tsuzuki tortured and teased bringing him to the brink again and again. But just when the silver blonde felt release on the horizon, his lover would cruelly slow and change the angle of his thrusts missing his sweet spot or stop completely which had the silver blonde bucking and panting in sexual frustration. Tears gathered at the corners of silver eyes as he peered up, pleading with his lover to end this 'punishment.'

"A-asato...please...*pant*...let me...let me..." Muraki gasped sharply, his back arching off the mattress when Tsuzuki dug his nails into a firm buttock.

"Do you...want me to...to release you, Kazutaka?" The guardian's voice laced with steel, massaging the muscular ass cheek, nails digging hard.

"Yes! Yes!" Muraki cried, he would promise him anything just to go over that edge.

"Will you...pleasure me, Kazutaka, if I let you go," Tsuzuki queried, his nails scratching

Muraki bit his bottom lip, a tear running down his temple. At this point Muraki would agree to anything just to end this. Endless pleasure was something the silver blonde thought he would welcome but this was punishment when there was no release to be had. His Tsuzuki was angry and using sex would get that point across to the silver blonde.

"Yes! I will!"

It was to Tsuzuki, his lover, that Muraki would plead like this and only to Tsuzuki. Deep down, it thrilled the silver blonde that he was bound, helpless and fucked out of his mind.

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki smiled, stroked the jutting cock and began to thrust triple time. It didn't take long for Muraki to reach sweet release, more tears running down as his essence spurted unto his stomach as he thrashed in helpless abandon.

Tsuzuki cried and shuddered as his lean body tensed reaching his own nirvana, his hot juices coating his lover's insides. Pulling out, the guardian fell back on his haunches, chest heaving. His violets eyes glimmered, unquenched desire brimming over.

Panting, his bones feeling like rubber, the silver blonde felt his wrists and ankles give, his 'punishment' at an end it seemed. Looking through sweaty tousled silver bangs, Muraki started seeing that predatory gaze Tsuzuki bestowed, heart thumping. His lover wanted more, more of him.

Surprisingly, the silver blonde's stamina seemed to be holding up and he was more than ready to meet his beloved's needs. And now, Tsuzuki's demon need clamored for attention. Muraki pulled himself up into a sitting position, silver eyes never leaving amethysts.

"Your promise, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki stated, his chin lifting a bit as if to dare otherwise.

A silver brow raised. My, his lover was demanding. All the better. Nothing stirred Muraki's blood more than a willful, stubborn Tsuzuki. And a willful, stubborn demon Tsuzuki was a dream come true.

With a nod, Muraki reached to grasp the guardian's arms.

"If it takes all night, Asato, I intend to show you exactly how much you mean to me. How much I place you above all others..." Muraki pulled his lover close, his voice lowering an octave. "How much I desire...love you..."

Violets searched the beautiful features. But with a scowl, Tsuzuki turned his head away. Muraki bit his lip.

Oh dear. Still angry.

Muraki's hands began to rove over his lover's naked body and started to push the peeved Tsuzuki down on the bed. But the brunette would have none of it. With a growl, he threw Muraki off and onto his back.

"My pleasure would be to do what I like with your body, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki leaned over, their noses touching. "You have hours of neglect to make up to me."

Muraki swallowed hard at the heady declaration.

"Very well," he whispered.

* * *

The silver blonde cried out, the sheets clutched in his fists.

So good!

His cock enveloped in wet heat and suction for all these many minutes...no. Hours. It had to be hours. Muraki's brain was so lust-fogged he couldn't distinguish time. But that was the farthest thing from his mind. Right now, his cock was being sucked and licked and lapped as though his demon lover were a creature starved.

Tsuzuki had kissed and bit him everywhere; suckling his nipples until they were hard and red; biting his neck and throat leaving so many love bites; and now on his cock which got the most attention.

The silver blonde stopped counting how many times he came. When he did, Tsuzuki drank him dry and licked his spent and limp cock clean and continued licking at his groin until his cock twitched and sprang back to life.

Muraki moaned, yet another climax bubbling. Quick as a flash he made a decision. He was determined to dominate.

"Asato! Wait!"

The hard cock popped from Tsuzuki's mouth, his lips glistening with precome. Licking at them, the brunette scowled at being interrupted.

"Why?!" he demanded like a child being denied his favorite treat. His nails dug into the pale ass cheeks.

Without a word, Muraki scrambled out from underneath his lover, wincing as nails scratched on his rump.

"Kazutaka!"

Tsuzuki grabbed at the silver blonde's wrist to pull him back but the silver blonde manage to elude and succeeded in yanking the guardian forward and flipping him on his back.

"No!"

Muraki threw himself on top of his lover. They fought wildly on the large bed, Tsuzuki just as strong as the silver blonde. Swearing, Muraki pushed one long leg to the side. Tsuzuki protested and struggled hard, his demon half not happy at this development. Scratching at the broad expanse of back, the brunette bucked and thrashed doing his best to take the control back and throw Muraki off.

"NO! Kazutaka! How...how dare you! I'm not finished...with you...get off...off...Uuugggh!"

Without preamble, Muraki thrust his cock deep to the hilt and proceeded to pound into an outraged Tsuzuki, fast and furious. After the initial shock to being defied in brutal fashion, Tsuzuki scratched and bit at the white flesh, his hands trying to still the pistoning hips, his head whipping side to side.

"S-stop! NO! I...I don't want...I...don't...want...no...no...ohhh...K-kazutaka...I...I...oooohhhhh!"

The brunette groaned loudly the bundle of nerves deep inside being rubbed and bumped by his lover's thick cock. What he had fought so hard against, now Tsuzuki greedily lapped up. With every deep thrust, the brunette moaned and arching his back, gyrated his hips wanting more stimulation, more delicious friction. His fingers gripping into the fleshy globes, leaving bleeding cuts on his lover's muscular ass and spurred him on.

Muraki didn't let up, changing the angle for deeper penetration. Seeing Tsuzuki receptive and crying for more, Muraki spread his demon lover's legs wide, speeding the rhythm. Encouraged and aroused by the guardian's moans and cries, the sweat rolling off their bodies, the sound of slapping flesh, Muraki went as fast as he could desperate for release himself.

"Do it! Do it!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, racing for that finish as well.

There! Falling together, both men tensed their bodies continuing to wring out as much pleasure as possible. Tsuzuki's lips parted, a keening sex cry piercing the air, back arched into a perfect arch then falling back among the sheets and pillows, Muraki's sweating body falling on top. Both men struggled for breath, sticky essence splashed across their bellies, connecting them.

After several moments, Muraki somewhat recovered first, turning his head to look at his lover, making sure he was all right. The silver blonde had lost control and fucked him so savagely. But he realized it was the pheromones wafting from Tsuzuki and perfuming the air, the blind lust ratcheting up so many degrees.

And his beloved's fierce beauty definitely had him under a spell.

And from the way Tsuzuki was gazing at him, he didn't look any worse from the experience. In fact, as silver eyes roved down his demon lover's lean naked body, from heaving chest to flat stomach and to groin, he looked like he was more than ready for another round.

Muraki's stamina was still holding up as well as his lust. Struggling to his elbows, Muraki looked meaningfully at the brunette's sex, eyes glazed with want.

"Let me take care of you, Asato," he whispered, eyes focused on the now swollen cock. Before Tsuzuki could agree or protest, the silver blonde pounced, pulled the brunette's knees apart and lowering his head, he took down the whole hot length.

Crying out, Tsuzuki bucked grabbing fistfuls of silver hair. Muraki ignored the pain on his scalp and suckled with abandon. There was no finesse, no making it last. The silver blonde's primary aim was to make his demon lover come and come hard. And from the way Tsuzuki was wailing and thrashing it wouldn't be long.

Dragging his tongue up and down the fleshly length and around and around the leaking crown, Muraki pursed his lips licking as much fluid from the slit moaning at its taste, then swallowed it back down. Tsuzuki, using the balls of his feet, tried to slide away from the ravenous mouth, only to let his dark head hang from the bed's edge. From there, he couldn't see what Muraki was doing, only feel. Feel every forceful suck and lash of Muraki's tongue.

Jabbing two fingers into the tight hole, Muraki finger-fucked and relished Tsuzuki's screams. Quick as lightning, he thought of the perfect way to pleasure his demon lover even more. With a murmur, in his hand lay seven small silver balls attached together by a silken cord. Without lifting his head, he felt and found the first ball and inserted it into the tight depths. It was tricky but he managed by touch alone as he didn't want to let up on his lavish attention to the delicious cock.

Another ball followed. Then another. And another until all seven were buried deep and snug.

Tsuzuki winced feeling an increasing pressure wondering at this new sensation. It was different and not wholly unpleasant. In fact...

Violets widened. Tsuzuki gasped, the pressure against his prostate shot off sparks and it seemed every movement of his lower half set them off, one after another.

"W-what are you doing! K-Kazutaka...ohhh...what...what are you...doing to me...aahhhhh!"

It was incredible!

Moaning, Tsuzuki rolled his hips marveling at this full feeling, his sweet spot bumped again and again.

Muraki would have chuckled if his mouth wasn't so wonderfully occupied. His demon lover's rolling pelvis made it somewhat difficult to continue his task. Sliding his arms underneath Tsuzuki's thighs to anchor, he continued suckling.

Helpless, one hand clutching rumpled sheets and the other tugging at silver tresses, the brunette squirmed, the pleasure mounting to the point of pain. His cock sheathed again and again by the silver blonde's throat and that bundle of nerves firing off climbed to a fevered pitch. Naked body slick with sweat, chest heaving, Tsuzuki let out a lusty cry, his seed spilling forth. And Muraki was there to gulp it all down, the excess running down his chin.

As his demon lover's body trembled from the aftershocks, the silver blonde pulled him down fully on the bed and pulled at the cord to remove the slick silver balls from his lover's anus, one after the other, smiling when his lover groaned and whimpered.

Licking his lips, Muraki lifted his head, his hair sticking up every which way.

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki took a deep shuddering breath. Violets narrowed and glittered.

Unquenched fire.

Muraki's lips twitched. They weren't done, it seemed.

* * *

Hours of mind-blowing sex.

For Muraki it was surprise he was able to keep up with Tsuzuki's insatiable hunger. The demon Tsuzuki making quite certain that Muraki belonged to him alone.

Again and again, Tsuzuki reached for his lover and began another sweaty passionate session each fighting the other for dominance with Tsuzuki 'winning' most of the time.

His strength increased, Tsuzuki had no trouble subduing Muraki either by chanting a spell to bind the silver blonde's body to do whatever he pleased or by brute physical strength would he pin Muraki to the bed.

Now, Muraki looked up, Tsuzuki atop riding him hard. His gorgeous demon lover silhouetted against the backdrop of the full moon, the dark outline of his pistoning body enthralled the silver blonde.

"Asato..."

Bringing a hand up, Muraki attempted to touch his lover's cheek, bring him close. His hand stilled midway and he blinked focusing hard. What...what was happening?

There seemed to be two growths sprouting from his lover's back, pushing out.

Muraki gasped.

Wings...?!

Two large feathered appendages framed on either side of Tsuzuki grew and expanded wide into the night sky. Silver eyes widened at the sight unable to believe. His lover seemed quite unaware of the change for he still continued thrusting hard as the inky wings unfurled and spread high.

Asato's demon wings!

Two magnificent wings of the deepest midnight black sparkling with a lovely violet iridescence rose against Tsuzuki's slender frame, such an awesome sight! Muraki smiled then couldn't contain the delighted laughter so happy and proud to bear witness at his lover's awakening. However, his laughter turned into another sharp gasp, his lover becoming more aggressive.

Taking ahold of Tsuzuki's hips to encourage deeper penetration he marveled at this beautiful moment. With a grunt, Muraki gave a hard thrust of his own and set off another climax. Sitting up he gathered Tsuzuki into his arms to hold his beloved close to touch those gorgeous wings as their hot bodies shook and trembled.

Tsuzuki clung to his lover as Muraki's hands roved over his back, exploring and marveling.

"Beloved...how beautiful and strong they are," Muraki whispered in reverence.

"Wh-what...?"

Coming to his senses, straining his head around, violet's widened in surprise.

"W-wings?!"

"Yes, beloved. Are they not incredible?" Muraki smiled so impressed, passing the silky feathers between his fingers. Thick and downy soft yet strong. He had dreamed of this important event, his beloved's awakening coming into full flower and now it has actually happened. Tsuzuki had come into his own and wholly accepted his demon heritage.

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki whispered. The brunette pulled up to gaze into the silver blonde's eyes, violets bright and assessing. "Kazutaka. I..." he swallowed.

Muraki noticed that his lover's eyes didn't reflect that dark desire. Placing the palm of his hand against a cheek, Muraki smiled.

"Beloved. Don't be alarmed. Your wings signify your awakening to your demon self and that you accept it utterly."

The night's possession seemed to have waned. That frenzied need to couple, to claim and bond that seemed so urgent to Tsuzuki now seemed to have settled. Now, the brunette's features softened, a serene contentment in those warm amethysts. The sky had morphed from inky black to a dark dove grey, his wings a backdrop for the both of them.

"I'm...I'm not afraid," Tsuzuki softly replied. In truth, he felt calmed, serene...loved. "Kazutaka, you love me."

It was a statement, pure and simple and very true. Muraki nodded, keeping that eye contact, his heart thumping as it always did at Tsuzuki's innocence and beauty.

"Yes, I love you, Asato. Very much," he answered, nodding."With everything in me, I love you."

Tsuzuki gazed deep into silver pools. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips against Muraki's mouth, tasting. Through tangled bangs, Muraki watched as his lover caressed his lips, gentle. His eyelids fluttered closed as he situated his lover in his lap and tilting his head up to receive more kisses and nibbles.

The brunette focused on the pale lush mouth and leaned to taste at its sweetness. The tip of his tongue outlined the upper lip from one corner to the top and to the other corner, delighting in the trace of saltiness mixed with the sweet.

Muraki's tongue peeked out to meet it and the brunette teasing at it.

"I really...*kiss*... really like... *kiss*... kissing you, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki turned his head to the right and to the left to kiss at each angle, his hands massaging his lover's nape. Muraki couldn't reply as the sensual kisses were making speech a bit impossible and he was returning them as well. The wings fluttered and shook still spanned wide.

"Do...*kiss*...you?" the silver blonde managed. "Then by all...*kiss*...means, Asato...I am...*kiss*...yours."

And doing just that, Tsuzuki settled himself on his lover's lap and tugged Muraki's head back for better access. As before, the minutes melded into each other. Tsuzuki mouth played and delighted; one moment teasing, the next deep and searing. Muraki did his best to let his demon lover have his way, just receiving kisses as he glided his palms from the small of the brunette's silken back up to the shoulder blades to caress those wings.

Tsuzuki hissed, jerked his head up, gripping silver hair.

"Asato? What is it?!"

Startled, Muraki pulled away, silver eyes searched his lover's face.

"W-what did you...do, Kazutaka?" Violets glazed, mouth parted in a gasp.

"Beloved! Did I hurt you?" Muraki shifted on the bed to better look at Tsuzuki's back. Perhaps there were cuts and scratches that were raw and bleeding. He checked the palms of his hands in the dim moonlight but could see no trace of blood on them. "Asato, where does it hurt? Tell me where," he gripped the brunette's upper arms to turn him around to check.

Tsuzuki bit his bottom lip struggling to answer. His lover's silver eyes filled with worry thinking him hurt. So Tsuzuki did his best to reassure Muraki he was all right.

But...that sensation!

"K-kazutaka...do it...do it again," he whispered, his whole frame trembling. Holding on to his lover's shoulders, Tsuzuki pulled himself closer. "My...my back. Touch me there...on...on my back."

"Your back?" Muraki couldn't turn his lover around to examine him so he couldn't understand the request. But as it seemed clear that Tsuzuki wasn't in pain...in fact...

Muraki peered into the deepening violets and surprisingly it was not pain reflected there but...

Desire.

Quite puzzled now, the silver blonde tentatively placed his palms on Tsuzuki's lower back and with utmost care and caution, slid his hands up, watching his lover's features.

Tsuzuki let out a languid sigh at first, his face dreamy. As Muraki's large hands glided up, however, and met with junction where the pair of wings sprouted, the brunette groaned, arching into the caress.

"Ohhh...yesss..." Tsuzuki squirmed as Muraki's fingers combed through his feathers.

"It feels good, beloved? You like this?" Muraki asked, as his lover had never reacted like this when his back was rubbed before. Indeed, it was as though Tsuzuki's was ultra-sensitive...could it be?

An erogeonous zone?

Putting the theory to the test, Muraki ran his fingers along the nape ever so slowly down the spine. Tsuzuki panted, violets glazing over.

"K-kazutaka! More!"

"Yesss," Muraki buried his lips against the warm throat, lips nibbling as he continued massaging. His lover gripped his shoulders, his desire evident through his whimpers and moans.

"So...good...yes..." Tsuzuki squirmed in Muraki's arms, his wings shivering in response to his lover's tender attentions. Experimenting, the silver blonde varied his touch, a light pressure using just the fingertips then applying more contact with Tsuzuki relishing them all.

With open-mouthed kisses against his lover's neck, Muraki loved his Tsuzuki bringing the brunette once again into his pleasure. With a soft cry, his demon lover reached his pinnacle, throwing his head back, black wings stretched high above.

"Beloved," the silver blonde groaned, holding fast to the slender body as it quaked. "My beautiful Asato."

"Kazutaka!"

Flinging his arms around Muraki's neck Tsuzuki needed that anchor after all that passed this night. Not from fear but a sense of wonder and astonishment at this new level. He felt so much stronger in mind and body, his senses keener. He was so afraid beforehand thinking that he'd lose control, lose himself if it ever happened that he resisted mightily for so many years. Insisting to everyone and anyone but most of all to himself that he was human and nothing else.

And now...

"Kazutaka..."

And with the man he loved holding him so close through all of it. Truly, he was so fortunate.

"Beloved, you are all right?" Muraki whispered, silver eyes filled with concern. Noticing the shimmering tears brimming in violets, his brows furrowed.

Was Tsuzuki sorry all this happened?

Muraki's heart sank at the assumption. What could he say? If Tsuzuki felt shame and was upset by what had come to pass what could he say? That he wasn't happy that this had happened? That would be a lie and Muraki had no intention of comforting his lover that way.

"Thank you, Kazutaka."

Muraki blinked. "Asato?"

"Thank you for loving me and for bearing witness this night," Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed Muraki's warm cheek.

"Beloved, to see you come into your own...it was glorious. You...you are not upset?" Muraki wondered.

The brunette shook his head. "No! Not at all!" His wings flapped behind creating a breeze. "It doesn't feel strange at all. These wings...this awareness...it feels natural...it's a part of me. Me, a demon."

Muraki smiled, his relief evident. "Your eyes as well, Asato. Your beautiful amethyst eyes are those of a demon at last."

Violets widened. "Like yours, Kazutaka?"

Nodding, Muraki kissed his cheek. "Yes, like mine."

Tsuzuki grinned at that. "Good."

Chuckling, Muraki's happiness burst through.

"Yes."

"I love you, Kazutaka." Tsuzuki closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against silver hair. His wings stretched then closed around them, encasing and cocooning them in soft feathers.

Muraki sighed deeply, the silky feathers luxurious against his body.

"I love you, my beloved demon."

* * *

The morning's rays through the gauzy curtains filtered through the master bedroom, the bedside clock striking the hour.

9:00

Tsuzuki yawned and stretched his arms above his head, shifting under the covers. His muscles ached, his limbs felt like rubber.

And yet...

Tsuzuki buried his face in the pillow, grinning wide.

Muraki loved him and all was right with the world.

Speaking of which, his silver-haired lover lay beside him, asleep and peaceful. Tsuzuki remembered all of last night, the possession, the passion, his lover's pleas, his dominate nature. And most of all, his awakening.

In the bright light of morning it seemed an unbelievable lust-fueled dream...a sexy fantasy.

Reaching a hand out, the violet-eyed man stroked his lover's naked chest, then a smooth pale cheek and smiled.

OWAI

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter explain some things. Thanks for reading and a review would be lovely. Depending on the feedback, I do want to continue more Mur/Tsu stories so I hope the muse is still with me. Until next time! :)


End file.
